1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to file management, and more particularly, to an electronic device and a file management method of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as smart mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and mobile internet devices (MID), are widely used. More and more files, such as files of various applications, may be stored in an electronic device. In general, a user of the electronic device may manage the files by manually copying, pasting, and moving the files, for example. However, that file management method of copying, pasting, and moving files is very inconvenient and time consuming.